


Hallelujah

by ElemyT



Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElemyT/pseuds/ElemyT
Summary: And it's somebody who's seen the light,It's a cold and it's a broken, Hallelujah
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: There Are Too Many Ideas In My Head! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Hallelujah

Emily smiled as she watched the children playing. One girl in particular - Trixie Decker - was enjoying the dress up game. She had put a leather jacket over her t-shirt and was wearing a pair of the black boots on her too small feet. Apparently she was dressing like her friend. Emily didn't know their name, but Trixie's actions reminded her painfully of Mazikeen. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang just outside the doors of the classroom and the children screamed. Emily stood up quickly, herding them to the back of the room and quickly, running to lock the door. 

"Ok, kids," she whispered. "We have to be very quiet and we'll be ok." 

The children nodded and Emily smiled, reassuringly. 

"Miss Mina?" said Trixie, pulling on her sleeve. "My Mommy's a policewoman. That sounded like her gun." 

"It was a gun, Trixie," Emily said quietly. "But we're going to be ok. I've looked the door and I'm going to let you all out of the window." 

Trixie nodded and Emily turned to one of the big windows. Finding the clasp she swung it open, wide enough to fit all of the children. 

"Ok, kids," she whispered. "Your all going to go out the window, but you have to hide, ok? You hide and you don't come out until I come ok?" 

The kids nodded and Emily helped the first few to jump down to the ground. 

The door handle turned with a creak. 

Emily glanced back at it anxiously and sped up the process of getting the kids out whispering, "Faster." 

The door handle began to rattle. By now the only ones left were, two boys, Trixie and Emily herself. 

Emily pushed the boys out and pulled Trixie into a hug as the door slammed open. 

••• 

Chloe bit her lip anxiously as she pulled up in front of the school. 

"What are we doing here?" asked Lucifer, who was sitting in the passenger seat. 

"There was a shooting," said Chloe shortly. 

"Another case?" asked Lucifer, excitedly. 

"No," said Chloe. "The shooters are still in there." 

"Then why are we here?" asked Lucifer, obliviously. "Surely we should come later, when someone's dead." 

"Trixie's inside." 

"Oh." 

Chloe climbed out of the car and ran over to where Dan stood at his car, pulling out her gun. 

"What's happening?" 

"Gunshots were heard a half hour ago," said Dan. "Approximately five guys. We don't know how many hostages they may have." 

"What about Trixie?" Chloe asked, glaring. 

Dan looked at her worriedly. "I don't know." 

••• 

The door slammed open and Trixie buried her face into Emily's shoulder. 

A man stood in the doorway, a gun in hand. He was quite tall with dark hair. Wrinkles lined his eyes and Emily could see soot around his mouth. He aimed the gun at them. 

"Let's go, bitch," he snarled. His voice was broken and raspy. "Start walking." 

Emily stood up, carrying Trixie and walked in from of the man who directed them to the main hall.

Emily was directed to sit down on a wooden bench with two other teachers and four students. All of them were crying. She sat down next to the students, letting Trixie sit on her knee. About a half hour later another man came barging into the Hall, making the hostages jump. 

"We're leaving," he said, looking at the guard. "The money's been paid. Let's go." 

"What about them?" asked the guard gesturing to them. 

The man shrugged. "Kill them." 

One of the teachers let out a dry sob and the children began to cry again. 

Emily stood, moving Trixie to sit down next to the other students. 

"Shoot me," she said, standing between the two men and the hostages. "Leave them. Shoot me." 

The two men glance at each other, then the guard fired. 

The children screamed. 

The bullet flew towards Emily, but it fell to the floor before it could hit her. The man frowned at the gun before firing again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Soon he had ran out of bullets. He grabbed his friend's gun, shooting again. Again he ran out of ammunition. 

Emily smirked. "Something wrong?" 

The guard growled, dropped the gun and stalked forward clenching his fists. Before he could take more than three steps the door slammed open again and a SWAT team from LAPD ran in,

surrounding them, guns aimed at the two men. 

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, stumbling when Trixie barrelled into her, hugging tightly. Emily bent down to hug her back. 

••• 

Emily sat in the back of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a cup of tea in hand. Trixie was sat next to her, hugging the leather jacket to her chest. 

The police had already questioned the two of them and the children that had escaped out the window had been found and taken home. 

"Do you see your mother?" Emily asked, nudging Trixie who shook her head. 

"Trixie?" called a voice. "Trixie!" 

"Mommy!" Trixie stood up quickly, running over to a blonde woman wearing a black blazer and black boots. 

The woman dropped to her knees, pulling Trixie into a tight hug. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" 

"No, I'm ok," said Trixie. "Miss Mina protected us." 

Mrs Decker looked up at Emily who had stood up to follow Trixie. "Thank you." 

Emily nodded smiling. 

Mrs Decker looked at Trixie again. "Let's Go find Daddy," she said smiling. Trixie nodded and the two girls disappeared into the crowd. 

Emily went back to sitting in the back of the ambulance. As she watched the shooters be pushed into the back of a police car she began to hum the tune for a song she used to sing. 

Years ago. Before he fell. And before she left. 

••• 

Lucifer watched as Chloe reunited with Trixie, a tiny smile on his face. As they met with Dan he heard a girl humming a familiar song. The smile fell from his lips and he turned around, looking for the source. 

I've heard there was a secret chord,   
That David played and it pleased the lord,   
but you don't really care for music do you.

Tears filled his eyes as the words began and unconsciously his fingers moved, as though playing the tune. It was as though she was there with him. But that was impossible. 

It goes like this the forth, the fifth,   
The minor fall, the major lift,   
The baffled king composing,   
Hallelujah. 

Lucifer stumbled over to the small family of three, tear tracks on his cheeks. 

"Lucifer!" cried Trixie happily, hugging him around the middle. 

"Are you crying?" asked Dan increduously. 

Lucifer ignored them, looking over their heads for the singing. 

"Lucifer," said Chloe gently. "Are you alright?" 

Lucifer swallowed. "Who is that?" he croaked. "Who is that singing?" 

The small family fell silent, listening. 

Baby I've been here before,   
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,   
I used to live alone before I knew you,   
I've seen the flag on the Marble Arch,   
And love is not a victory march,   
It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. 

"Oh!" cried Trixie, jumping up and down. "It's Miss Mina! She sings that song sometimes! I'll show you!" She grabbed Lucifer's hand and dragged him along to an ambulance. 

Chloe and Dan looked on in surprise as Lucifer followed her, unprotesting. 

Trixie pointed at a woman sitting in the back of an ambulance. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and was wearing a pair of dark jeans, some black heeled boots and floaty white top. He eyes were closed but Lucifer knew that if they were open there would be bright blue irises behind the black glasses balanced on her button nose. 

Well maybe there's a god above,   
But all I've ever learned from love,   
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you,   
And it's not a cry that you hear at night,   
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah. 

The song came to a close and on the last word Lucifer joined in, "Hallelujah." 

The woman's eyes snapped open and focused on Lucifer. Her eyes went wide and a hand covered her mouth. 

"Emily?" 

"Oh my-" Emily stood up, running forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lucifer! Oh my- I thought I would never see you again." 

Lucifer put his arms around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead," he whispered, tears spilling over his cheeks. 

Emily pulled away, putting her hands on his cheeks, wiping away his tears with the pad of her thumbs. "My Devil," she breathed. 

Lucifer pulled her in for a hug, again, pressing a kiss on her forehead and resting his chin on her head. 

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is," said Chloe's voice. "But, Lucifer, you know Trixie's teacher?" 

Lucifer pulled away and turned to face his partner and her ex and child. "Detective, this is Emily. My wife." 

Dan choked on air. "I'm sorry - what?" 

Emily buried her face in Lucifer's shoulder to hide from the stares. 

"My wife, Detective Douche," said Lucifer, slightly snappily. "My wife, who I thought was dead." 

"Does this mean I have to call you Mrs Morningstar, now?" asked Trixie, oblivious to the situation. 

Emily chuckled and crouched down to Trixie's height. "No. You keep calling me Miss Mina in class. But when we're not in school you can call me Emily, ok?" 

Trixie nodded, smiling and she pulled the jacket closer to her chest. 

"Where did you get that jacket Trixie?" asked Chloe, deciding to ignore the confusing situation for now. 

"We were playing dress up before the bad men came," said Trixie. "I was pretending to be Maze." 

Lucifer chuckled. But blanched slightly when Emily turned to glare at him. 

"You let a child meet Mazikeen?" 

Trixie giggled when Lucifer gulped and Chloe watched in awe. She had never seen Lucifer lost for words like this. 

"Maybe?" 

Emily glared at her husband, who took a small step back. For a second her eyes flashed purple. 

"Run."


End file.
